Heartbeat
by iseriouslyloveanime
Summary: Things turned out to be different after the past ten years. We gave up all the contests and return to our ordinary lives. Will these two get along just fine? Or will it stayed the same? Contains ContestShipping, IkariShipping, PearlShipping. Love triangles expected.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

"Heartbeat"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Me**: Hey, guys! This is my second try for Contestshipping, so readers get ready for my comeback! I started back then for "Marry Me, May!" so I decided to try one more time in a new Contestshipping story! And in a new format of course! Anyway, so let's get this thing star-

**May: **Wait! _(running towards me then abruptly stopped)_

**Me:** Oh, hi May! _(whispers)_ Just in time of course. _(rolls eyes)_

**Drew: **Come on, will you slow down, Maple? You're interrupting the readers!

**May: **Really? Oh, sorry guys!

**Me: **_(hands down)_ Well then, since you two are here, why don't you start introducing the readers, May?

**May: **Why, me?

**Me: **_(whispered to May) _Don't worry, we'll take turns. Drew will be next in the second chapter.

**May: **Oh, okay!

**Me: **So go with it May!

**May: **iseriouslyloveanime doesn't own Pokemon and/or the songs containing it! So enjoy!

_(May and I wave hands) _

**Me: **Come on, Drew!

**Drew: **_(rolls eyes)_Oh, alright. _(wave hands)_ Enjoy the story!

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING

Italic words means May is in a deep dream

_2012…_

_9 years ago…_

_The first time I saw him… That was July 10._

_He is handsome, actually. Green hair, same height as mine, purple jacket, black inner shirt, there's so much more to describe him._

_What I don't want is his attitude… He's a "show-off"! That's what he is!_

_But I just have this feeling that I couldn't understand…_

_I think I kinda like him… (wait, what?)_

_I'm so confused right now. Even before, since I was 10 years old, there is this feeling that's been lingering me. I wish he felt the same thing, too._

_9 years ago… It's such a long time…_

_Contest here, Contest there…_

_There are times that you could lose literally and sometimes you walked off the stage and tell it to the world that "Look! I won the contest!" There are friends out there who congratulated me and keep on supporting me. I thanked them for that effort you've showed me._

_But there is just one person who helped me to be strong, tough, and win against all odds. I thank him for that._

_I thank him for everything._

_These four-letter word is special to me, should be treasured for many years to come._

_And now…_

…_9 years later._

_I'm retired from being a Pokemon coordinator and I go back to the way I was. A simple girl living in a small town called home._

_I still kept my memories that I've cherished for the past years of my experience as a Pokemon coordinator._

_But I forgot the one person who taught me everything I done for him._

_I miss him and I'm desperately wanted to see him again._

_You know what, I guess I should say it straight to his face…_

_I…_

…_love…_

…_you…_

…_DREW!_

"Ms. Maple!" I woke up suddenly.

"Yes? What? What is it?" I reacted. The students behind me laughed and laughed. Then, I realized that someone is looking at me. I looked up to that person and it was the teacher who first stared at me when I was asleep. She's really strict and fierce.

"Were you listening to what I said earlier?" the teacher asked.

"Ummmm…." I said to her then paused for a bit.

Finally, the teacher gave a huge sigh then said to me: "Ms. Maple, next time if you're sleeping during my class, it's better to go outside and sleep."

"Yes, miss." I agreed then I faced down. I was just in front of her desk, eager to listen to her lessons in History class.

The teacher resumed discussing the lesson when suddenly the bell rang. The teacher then gave an assignment: "Alright class, do Activity 4 on page 195-197 and answer it on a piece of paper. Submission is on Monday so please pass it before the said day."

Then the students dose off and went to other class as well. For me, this is my last class for the day according to my schedule. I'm so glad that I could go home. I looked to my watch and it is 4pm.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is May Maple. I'm 19, turning 20 next year and now a graduating college student at Arceus University. As a graduating student, you have to submit your requirements on time before the said time. For me, I just finished almost all of my requirements. I can't wait for the graduation to start. It's just a few weeks away and I can't wait to get a diploma, find a job and start working.

After I went outside the room, someone is waiting for me.

"Hey May!" the blue-haired girl waved at me.

"Oh, Dawn, hi." Then we exchanged hugs. Dawn is really a good friend of mine and she's a tough girl too. Oh, and did I mention that she is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is also a graduating college student like me. Her grades were sky high that she is now a candidate for graduation. Not fair for me though. But it's ok.

"I see your History class is done." Dawn said.

"Yup. Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"Yeah. And you're like sleeping in front of the teacher. Nice job there, girl." Dawn chuckled then gave a pat on my back.

Then I was shocked. "W-wait! You saw that?"

"Yup. Our Science class just finished and I hope to see you back there but then I found out that you're sleeping." She said then sneered. "I can't wait to blackmail you!" Then she showed me a picture in her smartphone sleeping.

"Why you little?" I was about to strangle her when suddenly someone showed up.

"What's going on here?" A boy with a cap on his hand appeared.

"Hey, Ash." Dawn said. Ash Ketchum is a handsome guy. Nice and cute. He's a football player in our school and earned a scholarship for being a varsity player. And he has a girlfriend named Misty. She is also my classmate in Latin language class.

"May right here just finished her History class and look what I found." She's about to show her picture a while ago but then I held her hand tight so that Ash wouldn't see that embarrassing picture of me.

"Don't you dare see that to Ash!" I exclaimed.

"You girls are weird." Ash said. "Anyway, so are you two going home?"

We exchanged faces then I said to him: "Uh, yeah? We're just finished our classes today."

"Good, then." Ash said. "Let's go home. I want to hang out with you, girls."

"W-wait a minute," Dawn said. "What about Misty?"

"Oh, Misty said she's going home by herself later this afternoon. She still has a lot more work to do in the newspaper department."

"Oh, yeah right? She's the editor." Dawn said.

Ash nodded: "Precisely."

"And you?" I asked.

"Oh? Me? We finished training." He replied. Then the three of us stopped for a bit.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Dawn asked. "Let's go."

Ash and I nodded. "We're going to May's car!" Dawn said.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Last one standing gets to look May's embarrassing photo!" Then Dawn ran towards the school's parking lot.

"Dawn Berlitz!" I shouted back to her and ran towards her leaving Ash behind. "Don't you dare!"

"Hmph." Ash said. "Girls?" Then Ash walked instead.

We head to the parking lot and went to my car, good thing I was at second place. The parking lot is filled with cars. Some of the students own these cars. Students are hanging out there just for fun.

My car is stylish. Pink is my favorite color and it is small just like a size of a Mini Cooper. They all went inside the car and Ash asked: "So where are we headed to?"

"To May's house!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Great!" I said. "Let's go." I got the keys to start the engine then we head off to my house. I hope my mom and dad is there.

= END OF CHAPTER ONE =

**Me: **So, there you have it!

**May: **I don't know that I have a car!

**Drew: **_(staring)_Me too. I can't believe that you have a car. _(paused for a bit)_

**Me: **Anyways, so you guys love it?

**May: **I loved it.

**Drew: **Me? Not so much?

**Me: **Alright, my grammar is bad than it looks. But I hope the readers love it.

**Drew: **Yup. I guess so.

**May: **Do you guys love it?

**Me: **Please review!

**Drew: **Yeah. Review!

**May: **Drew, you're not nice. Again.

**Drew: **_(rolls eyes)_ Please R&R!

**May: **Good.

**Drew: **I deserve to be on that story.

**Me: **Not to worry. You'll be there one day.

**Drew: **Hmph.

**Me: **And don't worry, this is just part 1 of the story premiere. Part 2 is up, which is Chapter 2, so please keep updated!

**May: **Can't wait.

**Drew: **Yay!


	2. Chapter 2: Hangover

"Heartbeat"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Me: **Hey, guys! We're back!

**May: **_(running towards me)_ Hey!

**Me: **May,what have I tell you the last time about running?

**May:** When the author is talking to the readers, don't run.

**Drew:** May, you're always breaking the law.

**May: **No, I'm not.

**Drew: **Am too.

**May: **Am not.

**Drew: **Am too.

**May: **Am not.

**Me: **Okay, so since they're arguing about "breaking the law", _(chuckle)_ let's get it straight to the next chapter. At last, this is the part 2 of our two part premiere launch of this story. Yay me! So Drew, carry on with the note!

**Drew: **iseriouslyloveanime does not own Pokemon and the songs that contain in this story. All of these belong to their respective owners. Am too!

**May: **Am not.

**Drew: **Am too.

**May: **Am not.

**Drew: **Am too.

**Me: **Will you two please shut up and keep quiet! The story is about to start.

**Both May and Drew: **Hmph.

CHAPTER TWO: HANGOVER

We went inside the car and Ash asked: "So where are we headed to?"

"To May's house!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Okay guys, ready?" I asked them sitting at the back seat of the car.

"Ready!" Ash and Dawn answered.

"Great, let's go!" I start the engine and we drove off. Slateport City, where Arceus University is located is not far to my house in Petalburg. Good thing the newly-built expressway was finished. Now I don't have to worry a single thing about heavy traffic since Petalburg City is just 20 to 30 minutes away from Slateport and vice versa. Vehicular accidents are also prone here. One time, I saw a car smashing onto a 10 wheeler truck. Good thing, no one was hurt in the truck but the car was badly damaged. I hope someone was safe back there. The expressway is dangerous even at night so I need to be careful.

Anyway, back to reality.

"May, can you open the sun roof in your car?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered and then I opened the window of the sun roof. You wouldn't believe what Dawn is about to do next!

Dawn took her handkerchief, stood up, then raise her both hands while holding her handkerchief wide open. I was surprised on what she is doing. The drivers are also surprised on what they were seeing. Some of them doesn't matter at all. All they care about is focusing on the road.

She shouted: "Whoooaahh! This is fun!" Oh, Dawn. You're always hyperactive and don't care what the dangerous thing might happen to you!

So I warned her: "D-D-Dawn, get down here right this instant!"

"I can't! I need to experience this!" She said.

So Ash shouted: "Dawn, get down here or the police might kill us! Officer Jenny might be watching us right about now!"

She said: "I don't care!" So she laughed hoarsely and shouted again: "Whoooaaahhh!"

So I warned her again but with a tricky plan: "Dawn, if you can't get down right now, I won't give you my homemade cookies I made yesterday."

But Dawn opposed: "But your cookies stink!"

"Why I oughta." I said to myself.

Ash thought of another way that could get Dawn down. So he decided to grab her bag and looking at her iPhone. Dawn saw what he is doing and she reacted: "Hey!" She went down and I closed the window of the sunroof.

"Give it back!" Dawn said. "You might read my diary!" Dawn reached her hands open to grab her iPhone but she got it in the end. She was about to stood up when suddenly she blew herself in the head.

"Ow!" She reacted. She saw that the window of the sun roof is closed. She reacted again: "May!"

I answered back: "Not a chance!" So she sat down in her seat, crossed her arms and her lips pout making her say: "Hmph." Ash chuckled after.

We arrived at Petalburg City at 4:40pm from Slateport. Thank goodness there's no heavy traffic.

Everything changed in Petalburg City for the past 9 years. Buildings were sky high. Flyovers were built. Railway lines were installed around the city. Even bus stops were built so that commuters would get to their destination in time. There's also a natural park here where the Pokemon habitats lived. 500,000 to 1 million hectares of land was built as the national park so that Pokemons can live in peace.

Half a million people are residents of this city and almost one million tourists were visited here every week particularly trainers and coordinators who were training their Pokemons to battle in their contests.

Dawn was amazed on what the city has been transformed: "Everything has changed here."

I nodded: "Yeah." We finally arrived at my house at 4:53pm. It's a long ride but I'm used to it. The house has two-floors. Simple yet comfortable.

"We're here!" I declared.

"Finally." Ash said.

"Not much traffic though." Dawn said and the two went outside the car.

"I'll be right there after I parked the car in the garage." I said them. "You guys go ahead." The two nodded.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"No prob." Ash said right after. Then the two finally went inside the shed but the door is locked. I forgot that it's inside my bag. Silly me. After I parked the car, I brought my bag, took the keys and unlocked the door. No one's home except me and my friends.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go inside May's room." Dawn said.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said. "Can we, May?"

"Oh, yes. Why not?" I said to them. "The door's open so you can come inside."

"Kay." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Ash thanked right after. The two went inside my room while I head to the kitchen to check if there are any homemade cookies left. I first put down my bag on the sofa. Then, I opened the cabinet and saw a jar of homemade cookies I made. There are 5 cookies left – good enough for me and my friends to eat. Then I brought the jar and head to the room. Once I headed to the room. I saw Dawn looking at my laptop. "Wait, why is it still ON?" I wondered. And Ash sat down and looked at the window. It was sunny, peaceful, and calm. He smelt the fresh air and said: "At last, nice and quiet." He puts his arms behind his head and leaned the chair.

"Oh, hey May." Dawn greeted.

"Hey." I said. "The laptop is ON."

"Yup. What did you expect?" Dawn asked. "Oh, I turned on for you and I looked at the picture of you and Piplup in the desktop when we are still just a kid."

"Yeah." I said. "It's a nice memory."

"Ooooohhhh… Cookies!" Dawn said. "Can I have some?"

"Sure." I said and she grabbed one cookie. I also asked Ash if he want some as well.

"No thanks." He hesitated. "I already eat."

"Oh, come on Ash." Dawn said. "It's homemade. May baked these for us. I thought you like it."

"Yeah. I like it. But-" Ash said but he hesitated to not get one cookie but he refused.

"Oh, all right." So Ash grabbed one cookie. He ate it and he can't resist on getting one more cookie. "It's delicious." Ash said.

"See?" I said. "No one can't resist the taste of my cookie." I laughed hoarsely.

I grabbed one as well and it taste really good. Then I lie down at my bed and dreamed of many cookies falling over me. Meanwhile, Dawn continued looking at the pictures but she looked at a picture of someone whom found it very interesting. The picture showed me, Ash, Brock, and Dawn standing right behind the stadium when we entered a Pokemon contest there. In the left side of the picture, she looked closer then saw a boy walking away the picture. She paused for a bit and checked the details of the picture. She found out that the picture was taken 4 years ago.

"May?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know, I miss him." She pointed the picture overlooking the man who wore a purple jacket, a black inner shirt and his green grassy hair, of course. How could I not forget?

"You mean Drew?" I asked.

She pouted her lips and nodded: "She used to be our friend when we were just kids. And I don't know that Drew was there with that guy." She then pointed to a purple long-haired guy wearing a green shirt and a pair of long green jeans.

"You mean, Harley?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dawn said.

Then Ash stood up and looked at the picture. "Harley was once May's rival. He used to be in Team Rocket's side but in the end, he lost without a fight. Right, May?"

I nodded: "I remember. He's always a wannabe. He's always the fabulous show-off when it comes to contests."

Ash laughed. "I don't know where he is now."

I wondered as well. Where is Harley? I haven't seen him for a while. I also remember about Drew. He's such a handsome man. He's nice as well. I know his attitude stinks but I miss him too. I wonder where he is now. Oh, and I just remember. I also want to talk to them about my dream. I just have this feeling that Drew may come back again.

"Guys?" I said to them.

Then the two looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I want to show you something." Then I went over to the laptop and clicked a picture of me and Drew sat on a bench together in a park.

"Come on, guys. Sit here." Then the two sat on my bed then I sat right after.

"You know what, guys?" I asked. "I have a confession to make to you."

"Yeah?" I said. "What is it?" Then they began to listen.

What am I going to say to them? Can they understand what I have been feeling for a long time?

**To be continued…**

= END OF CHAPTER TWO =

**May: **Hey!

**Drew:** Why did you stop?

**May:** I was about to enter the climax when suddenly you interrupted the story.

**Drew: **_(cried) _Why you traitor?

**Me: **Sorry guys. I'm going to cut the chapter to make it thrilling.

**Both May and Drew:** Ohhh….

**May:** You mean suspense?

**Me:** _(nodded)_ Yup.

**Drew: **Oh, I get it now so you need to cut the story so that the viewers might find out in the next chapter what's going on, right?

**Me:** Yup and correct again.

**Dawn: **_(running)_ Excuse me. Pardon me.

**Me: **Oh, Dawn good timing. You're late!

**Dawn:** What? Sorry.

**May:** Nice job, Dee Dee.

**Dawn: **_(angry)_ What did you say?

**Drew:** The chapter has ended and you're LATE! How dare you!

**Me: **I was about to enter you in the beginning of the story! But you didn't, because YOU'RE LATE!

**Dawn:** I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything. I was late because I brought my mom some homemade cookies. Mom made it for you guys.

**Me:** Sweet.

**Drew:** I want some.

**May: **You cheater. Did you tell her the secret recipe?

**Dawn:** Well…

**May:** _(surprised)_ You told her!

**Dawn: **Well, yeah.

**May:** Why you little?

_(Both May and Dawn began to run.) _

**Dawn: **You're a slowpoke, you know that? (_Dawn laughed hoarsely like a witch)_

**May:** Oh. I'll get you someday. I'll get yooooooooooooooooouuuuuu!

_(Me and Drew are stunned and paused for a bit)_

**Me:** Here we go again. Anyway, chapter three is up next so stay tuned! In the meantime, Drew, did you enjoy the story?

**Drew:** Well… I'll say I like it. So far so good.

**Me:** What about you?

**Drew:** Do you guys love it?

**Both Me and Drew:** R&R!

**Me: **Please review!

**Drew: **Mmmm…I want some more.

**Me:** Me too. _(then paused for a bit)_ Wait a minute, I thought you don't like homemade cookies.

**Drew:** Well, a little bit. _(Both Me and Drew paused for a bit.)_

**Me: **Oh well, never mind.

**Drew:** I still want to be part of the story.

**Me:** Patience. I will enter you someday. Promise.

**Drew:** You better be.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

"Heartbeat"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Me: **Hey, It's me…

**May: **And May…

_(paused for a bit)_

**Me: **_(whispered)_ Drew, where are you?

**Drew:** Coming!

_(Drew arrives)_

**Drew: **And Drew…

**Dawn:** And Da-

**May and Drew:** Dee Dee!

**Dawn:** Grrrr… I hate that!

**Me:** Relax! Chill! Big Chill!

**May:** Ooooohhhh… I can't wait for this moment!

**Drew:** Me too… And my legs are killing me!

**Me: **Not to worry, guys! The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here!

**Dawn:** Uuuuhhhh… Finally!

**Me:** So Dawn, take it away please!

**Dawn:** iseriouslyloveanime does not own Pokemon, seriously.

**May:** Come on, I can't wait for this!

**Me:** Okay… Okay… Quit complaining! On with the chapter!

**May:** I'm so excited I can explode in seconds…

**Drew:** Quit complaining and let's start reading!

**Dawn:** Want popcorn?

CHAPTER THREE: CONFESSION

The room is peaceful. It's calm, nice, and quiet. All you can hear is the wind swishing through the trees and into the curtains. The three of us sat down on my bed, longing to wait for this moment as I was about to begin my confession about what I felt for Drew. So I put the laptop with a picture of me and Drew as my desktop background.

"Guys, I have a confession to make to you." I said to them.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"What is it?" Ash asked right after.

"There's this feeling that I just couldn't understand." I told them. "I have this - some kind of sensation that I have into me, you know that?"

They listened.

"Guys, you promise not to tell anybody about this." I told them.

I nodded and I continued. "You know what I dreamt about during History class this afternoon."

"Yeah." Dawn said. "You're actually sleeping there."

Ash asked. "So what is it that you're dreaming about?"

"It's about Drew." I said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

I continued: "Well, I just couldn't stand thinking about him, actually. He's really a nice guy, he's handsome. All the girls loved him, adored him. But all he focused was on me."

"So?" Ash said.

"So…" I told them. "Even though he's an imbecile, pervert, and a pride-ish type of person, I thought to myself: '_Why does he act like this? Is it because of my attitude towards him? And why does he always give a rose to me? To whom is it for? Is it for my Beautifly? Or is it from me?'_ "

Then Dawn blinked her eyes.

I continued: "I just can't release my confession to him. And then he appeared from my dream, I dreamt of a tall, handsome man, his green grassy like hair just like Drew. You know what?"

Dawn and Ash paused but they are still listening to what I said. My head faced down and then I started to cry. My tears wouldn't hold back as they were starting to fall onto the bed sheets. So, I kept on confessing to them: "He taught me everything about being strong, tough, and to win against all odds. After nine whole years of thinking about him, I just couldn't hide these words I'm about to say to you guys."

Dawn went closer to me and gave a pat on my back. Ash just sat still and was stunned. Dawn, meanwhile, comforted me in a soft tone: "May."

"The truth is…" I said to them. The tears can't hold much longer. My eyes are wide open, watching as the tears went falling down my face and onto the bed sheets. The two were silent, letting me tell the truth. So I punch one hand on the bed as I start to release these words from my big mouth: "I'M IN LOVE WITH DREW!" After these years I had with him, I felt like I was free. Free from the words that were written on my face for a long time. My shadow was now completely vanished from the dark. And the light went onto me. Back to reality, the room is silent, and the winds keep on swishing on the curtains. The wind was so strong the window almost shut completely. Dawn removed her hand on my back as she was stunned on what I said. Ash did the same thing. He was completely stunned, making him speechless. My laptop slept, making the picture of me and Drew off. I closed my eyes and I pressed both hands onto the sheet and squish them. My tears are still dropping.

Finally, Ash spoke in a normal tone: "I knew it." I opened my eyes and saw Ash faced down as well. He was still completely stunned about it. He then continued: "I knew you liked him."

Dawn spoke in a soft tone: "Ash?" He spread his hand wide, signifying Dawn to stop speaking.

"I knew it from the very beginning." He said. Then the three of us paused for a bit. I wiped my eyes to stop myself crying.

I said to him: "Ash, what are you sa-?"

He interrupting by punching the bed and shout at me: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL IT TO HIM BEFORE?"

Dawn and I exchanged faces and blinked our eyes. So Dawn asked: "Ash, what are you talking about?"

Ash exclaimed and pointed towards me: "YOU HID THOSE WORDS FOR NINE WHOLE YEARS AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING TO US SECRETLY?! YOU SHOULD TELL IT TO HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Dawn stopped: "Ash stop right now!" So he stopped then faced down again. I don't know that Ash was acting like this. Was he jealous of me or something? Or he's just playing? What's wrong with him? Dawn continued: "Can't you see that May couldn't help herself from hiding these things to Drew? And now, you're telling to her that she should confess these things to him after nine whole years of battling with him? What if he's going to be in shock and laugh at her in the end? Can't you see the consequences, Ash? Think about it!" Ash could not speak a single thing. Thanks to Dawn!

"P-p-please…" I said to Dawn and she kept silent. I continued while wiping my tears from my face: "You're right, Ash. I should've said that to him earlier. But I don't want to say it to him yet. That's why it's the time I told these things to you. You're my best friends. And I promised you not to tell it to anyone. It's a secret. When I felt that I need to talk to him about this then that's the time you have to say it to everyone."

After this, Dawn gave a pat again on my back: "Not to worry. I know you can do it! When the time comes, when Drew is right in front of you, now that's the time you have to tell these things to him in a private manner possible. And don't worry, we won't tell anybody about this. Right, Ash?" She turned around and looked at Ash still silent and faced his head down. So she bumped her elbow towards his elbow, and said to him angrily: "Right, Ash?"

He faced up and looked at Dawn: "Uh-uh-yeah. Right."

I advised them: "And also Ash, you should not tell Misty about this, okay? Only I will tell her."

Dawn then said: "Well, speaking of which. Where's Drew anyway? He dropped out of Arceus. Where is he now exactly?"

Ash said: "Maybe I can help you answer these questions, Dawn."

Dawn asked: "Really? You sure?"

Then Ash went to the laptop and searched for the internet. Good thing, my wifi connection is still on. I kept my wifi on in case of emergency such as quick research, and stuff like that. We stood up and head towards the laptop. Ash is searching over the news and clicked the top stories section. There's an article that says: "Hayden & Co. Bankrupt!" Wow, I really don't know that Drew's parents run a company. So Ash clicked the article and Dawn and I read one portion of it: _"In LaRousse City, the world headquarters of the popular known financial company Hayden &Co., CEO Rick Hayden confessed the media Wednesday morning that the company operations will be shutting down due to reports that the company is bankrupt. Both Rick Hayden and Lola Hayden – who is the President and COO of the company - were charged of money laundering and other fines. They were sentenced to imprisonment and once proven guilty, they will be sentenced to death penalty. Meanwhile, the son of the charged parents, Drew Hayden, will be taken custody and to be sent to his grandmother, Dina Rustoff-Hayden."_

We were shocked about this statement.

"This is terrible." Dawn said.

"I thought Drew's parents are kind-hearted but now they are secretly money launders." I exclaimed. "I don't know about this."

"Well now you know." Ash said to us. "I saw one branch here in Petalburg which were owned by that company also shut down. I heard them very angry. They are desperately needed back the money they withdraw there. But it's no use."

"Poor Drew." I said. Then Dawn gave a pat again on the back and Dawn said to them: "It's okay. Everything will be fine once in a while."

I gave a huge sigh as there were many problems facing to us right now. First, I did not confess to Drew on what I feel. Now, I felt that Drew needed help. Just then, a loud honk was heard. I went out at the window and I saw my parents arrived with my brother Max with them.

"What is it, May?" Ash asked.

"My parents. They're here." I exclaimed.

"W-w-well… What are you waiting for?" Dawn said.

"Go down there right now!" Ash said.

"How about you, guys?" I said to them. "My parents will get angry at you."

"Well, don't worry about us." Dawn said.

"We'll get down over to the window as soon as your parents are inside the house." Ash declared. So I nodded and went downstairs. Just when my parents closed the door with Max along with them, my parents are surprised when they saw me right on the door.

"May!" Max exclaimed and pointed at me.

"Hey, Max!" I opened the door and hugged him. My brother is such a baby – he's always happy to see me.

"Hi, May!" my mom greeted.

"Hi, mom." I greeted her back.

"Great to see you again, May!" My dad said; feeling tired. "Thank goodness you're here." Then he pressed the button to lock the car's door.

"You know I was really worried that you might be late again coming home." My mom said.

"Well…" I said. "Here I am!"

So our parents along with my brother and me went inside the house. Max rushed into his room which is right in front of my room. Maybe he's going to change his clothes. I can almost smell the stink of his sweat. Gross!

"So, how's school?" He asked me.

"It's fine." I said.

"Good thing." My mom said. "I hope your grades are high as well…"

"Oh, mom." I said. "Don't be so conservative when it comes to my grades!"

"But your mom is right dear." My dad said. "You need to keep your grades up."

"Oh not you too, dad." I said to him.

Then Max went down stairs. "I could smell the perfume of your room, sis. It smells good." I think it's the scent of Dawn's perfume. She has a collection of perfumes that she bought when she joined the contests in some places, including in the Sinnoh region.

"R-r-really?" I asked. "T-t-thanks!"

"Oh, and I'd like to show you something." I said, so I went upstairs and check the room to show what I gave to Dawn this morning. Just when I opened the door, I saw that Dawn and Ash are gone. All I saw is just an empty room with a window left open. Maybe they jumped outside the window, I hoped not. If they do, they might get hurt. So I opened my bag and took a perfume that Dawn gave it to me. I'm sure my mom liked this. So I went downstairs and showed it to her. I gave the perfume to her and she loved it. I thought that it would be a present for her birthday since it is few days away from her special occasion. The house was filled with happiness again. My mom, dad, and my brother are all here to surprise me. But what I focused about is Drew. Can he feel the same way too?

= END OF CHAPTER THREE =

**May: **_(cries)_ It's so touching.

**Me: **I know right.

**Dawn: **_(cries) _Yeah, I know.

**Drew: **Drama queens. Hmph.

**Me: **Anyway, what do you think about the chapter?

**Drew: **Please review.

**May: **Give me some tissue.

**Dawn: **Yeah, _(sniff)_ give me some, Drew.

**Me: **Chapter Four will be released soon, so stay tuned and updated!

**Drew: **Here, tissue for both of you.

_(May and Dawn blows their nose in the tissue and Drew and the author paused for a bit)_

**Drew: **Such crybabies.

**Me: **That's harsh, you know that!


	4. Chapter 4: Bankrupt

"Heartbeat"

**Me:** Hey, guys. _(author is looking for someone) _Now where are they?  
**Dawn: **_(running towards the author)_ I'm here. Hey, what I've missed?  
**Me: **Well, I'm just going to start the next chapter now so.  
**Dawn: **Well yeah, you should. It's been a long time since you didn't write this fanfic. Well, where were you, anyway?  
**Me: **Well, long story. But all I can say is this, college life sure is a roller coaster ride.  
**Dawn: **Really, tell me more.  
**Me: **Oh-kay? Now, where should I start? _(author putting his finger to his chin) _Hmmm...  
**May: **We're here.  
**Drew:** Now, what we've missed this time?  
**Dawn: **The author is telling a story about what college life really is...  
**May: **Really?  
**Drew: **I hope this is related to your "temporary disappearance".  
**Me: **Okay, I'll tell you the story but on one condition, disclaimer first.  
**Dawn: **iseriouslyloveanime doesn't own anything.  
**May: **Not to mention his grammar.  
**Drew: **Please review when you finish the story.  
**Me: **So please enjoy this chapter while I tell them to these mouseketeers over here what happened.  
**All three:** HEY!  
**Me: **So enjoy. Oh, and before you review and read the chapter, please like the FB page I just created. It's called ContestShipping Fanatics. Because 2013 is the 10th year anniversary of ContestShipping, I decided to create a FB page for the die-hard CS fans around the world! For all the details, please visit the profile page when you finished reading the chapter. I will be lonely if you did not like the FB page! So without further ado, let's get the chapter started, shall we?

CHAPTER FOUR - BANKRUPT

The characters' age are as follows:  
May - 19  
Drew - 20  
Ash - 19  
Dawn - 19  
Misty - 20

** Nobody's POV  
**  
LaRousse City is a beautiful city. It is also the center of technological advancement. That's why LaRousse City is called as the "Techno City". This is also home to the famous Hayden Family, which was once the rich and the famous. They were also loved by the people who lived there. But now, things have changed here. In the mansion where the Haydens live were surrounded by barricades, even surrounded by the Hayden guards just in case protesters will not trespass the mansion. Just a few blocks away from the mansion, a group of protesters, ranging between 1000 and 3000, are gathering and clinging their hands together so they can enter inside the mansion in unison. Protesters even put up a sign saying: "HAYDEN'S GO AWAY." and "HAYDEN BRING US OUR MONEY BACK." But they were being blocked by the police and firefighters began to turn on the hose, causing the water to break open making the protesters wet. Protesters even fought back at the police using stones and baseball bats, but the police dragged the protesters away to the police car. Some of them didn't passed by the police. Only a few of them remaining, and they attempted to go inside the Hayden mansion, but they were being blocked by the guards and they dragged them away. Some of them even threw rocks towards the garden, some of them even threw grenades to the garden. They also threw tear gas so that they think that the Hayden's will be falling asleep. But the mansion is just meters away from where the protesters are throwing, so it is impossible to throw and break the window. The Hayden family is also advised the staff, except the guards, to stay away from the garden so that they won't be a victim of the tragedy.

Inside, the family are very anxious and nervous at the same time, thinking that protesters might enter the building. Lola Hayden is in the main hallway, looking through the large window, overlooking at the garden and the protesters throwing stones and tear gas at the garden. The flowers were dying as the tear gas causing it to wear off its bloom. Lola Hayden is anxious on what will be their next strategy for the Hayden's. She wore a bathroom robe, looking like a Chinese-style bathroom robe, because she just finished taking a bath.

"Uh. I can't take this anymore, Rick." Lola rushed towards her husband at the living room, feeling uncomfortable and stressed out. Rick can't take it either. Rick put his both hands covering his face disappointed and ashamed. "What will you gonna do?"

"I don't know what to do, my love." Rick said, still covered his face. Rick's outfit is a blue long-sleeved shirt, covered with sweat, with black pants. His tuxedo was on his sofa, because he felt uncomfortable wearing it inside the mansion.

Lola quickly grabbed both his hands to not cover his face and she turned angry. "Stop whining! It's your fault who began this mess."

"Well it's your fault that you wanted so much jewelry." Rick pointed his father at her wife then put his voice into a whisper yet in angry tone. "You wanted this money so much it's your fault that you stole it from them!"

Lola spanked his husband with his bare hands and smacked him through his cheek.

"I WILL NEVER EVER STEAL ANYONE'S PERSONAL BELONGINGS!" Lola yelled at her husband still looking down and felt saddened by her yelling.

"Oh yeah." Rick looked to her wife then yelled at her. "Well why did you sign the check with the amount that is too much and it's not even yours?!"

"Well it's because I wanted to!" Lola then yelled at her.

"You what?" Rick was surprised on what he said. The conversation was interrupted when someone entered the room.

"Sir." the butler said in a normal tone. Rick then turned to the butler.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"The police wants to talk to you." the butler told him then asked. "Shall we get them in?"

"Yes, let them in." Rick ordered.

"Of course." the butler bow down then turned away at them towards the door.

"We need to tell the truth!" Rick said to Lola in a whispered, angry tone.

"You tell them!" Lola replied. "I'm not going to say anything."

"LOLA!" Rick begged her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden." someone called from the hall. Officer Jenny arrived at the scene along with the group of policemen.

"Oh, Officer Jenny." Rick then shaking hands to her. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Officer Jenny said. "We came here for an announcement."

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Tell me that it's good news." Lola begged.

Officer Jenny then held a paper to both of them. Rick and Lola then looked at the paper. It was an arrest warrant issued by the court.

"We came here to tell you that you've been under arrest by the authorities." Officer Jenny then ordered the two.

Both Rick and Lola were shocked. The two paused for a few seconds, looking nervously at each other.

"Um..." Rick said. "But we filed a temporary restraining order, and we don't know the verdict of it."

"The court decided to ignore the TRO that you filed and instead gave the warrant of arrest to us." Officer Jenny said. "So we have no choice but to arrest you two."

"B-b-but why?" Lola asked in a nervous tone.

"Tell it to the judge, miss." a policeman said, walking towards her back, brought handcuffs with them and put them in her hand. Rick did it the same. Officer Jenny also them to remain silent unless ordered by the police to talk.

"W-w-wait..." Lola nervously begged. "W-w-w-we can explain."

"D-d-do we have a second chance?" Rick asked them.

"Explain it to the judge, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden." the policeman said. "And don't worry we'll take good care of you."

Just as the two about to leave the building, Rick looked to his son, Drew, who was looking at them all this time. Drew was standing at their stairs, wearing a purple t-shirt and light blue pajama pants. Behind Drew was his grandmother, Dina, who was just peeking at the hallway. Dina, is not really strict towards her grandson. In fact, she was a kind-hearted person. She also founded a foundation for the poor kids who deserve to be educated.

"W-w-wait..." Rick said to the police. "C-c-can we talk to my son first? Please, just this once."

The policemen then looked at each other and said to Rick. "Okay, fine. But 5 minutes will be enough then we're leaving." Rick then walked towards his son, wanted to tell him something very important.

Rick then held his two handcuffed hands together on both Drew's shoulders.

"Son," Rick declared.

"Yes, Dad." Drew said in a whispered.

"We might not be able to see each other again." Rick told her son, releasing his tears. He couldn't even reach the handkerchief because he was handcuffed.

"I know, Dad." Drew said.

"Make your Mom and Dad proud, okay?" Rick asked him. "Someday, you'll be the next Hayden to take care of that little business of ours."

"B-b-but Dad." Drew muttered.

"I know your mom and I had a huge mistake." Rick admitted to his son in a whispered voice. "But next time, when you are the head of the company that you built, don't do it to your customer."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Yes, my son?"

"Why did you do it?" Drew asked.

"L-l-l-long story, my son." Rick said. "But just remember what I told you, okay?"

"Y-y-yes dad." Drew agreed.

"Be a good boy, my son." Rick said then released his both hands then put down on his lap.

Drew then muttered to himself but both his parents did not listen to what he said. "I will... Dad."

Then the two parents walked away from Drew, then opened the door, went outside going to the police car. Good thing, no tear gas was around nor stones throwing either. Thanks to the guards that helped block the protesters away from the scene. Meanwhile, the policeman held his hand to Rick's shoulder, felt sad on what happened. But he had no other choice than to arrest them. It's for his own good, though. Drew then went down, and walked across the hall then into the door, looking at his mom and dad walked away then into the police car. Just then, his grandmother, Lola, then walked towards his grandson, hugged him gently. She cried on what the parents did. It's been such ashamed on what they caused this mess. Once the rich and famous now turned into the hatred family that the citizens needed to avoid to.

"Don't worry, my dear." Lola said to his grandson, kept crying. "Everything is gonna be alright."

But Drew looked down, felt disappointed. He was about to cry at that moment, when her mom and dad were inside the police car. Just when the door of the car was closed, Drew grabbed then removed Lola's both arms and rushed upstairs to his room. The police car then drove off to the police station to begin the process of bringing the two to jail.

"W-w-wait!" Lola exclaimed. "D-d-Drew?" She also rushed upstairs, looking very worried at his grandson.

Lola was about to enter Drew's room until he locked the door, proving that no one can hear the emotions. Lola respected Drew's privacy so she walked away from the scene. Meanwhile, Drew leaned his back against the door, wiping his tears off on his face. Drew still could not believe on what he saw, his mother and father went to jail. He couldn't believe on what he saw. So he went straight to his bed and lie down, thinking that this might be a terrible dream. He pinched himself right through the face, but could feel the pain inside him.

"It's not a dream." Drew said. "It's real."

**Back at May's house.**

**May's POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy and uncomfortable because of my cellphone ringing, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Someone shouted to my eardrums. I was surprised, and disturbed. It was Dawn whose shouting at me. What an annoying girl, I oughta!

"Dawn, can you please not shout in front of my eardrums." May said in a sleeping voice. "It's annoying me."

"Oops, sorry." Dawn apologized.

"Anyway, meet me and Misty at the mall at 10am today." Dawn told me. "So don't be late."

"B-b-but w-w-why?" I asked.

"I wanted you to come because..." Dawn then doesn't know what the reason why she wanted me to come. "Because..." she continued.

"You don't know the reason why?" I said to her, then sighed. "Anyways, in just a few days, finals is coming up."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" I said. "You should go study instead of doing happy-go-lucky!"

"Study, schmudy. I know what I'm going to do, mom." She said. And that's the first time she called me "mom". She never said that to me in my entire life, never ever. "Anyways, meet me at the park at 10, okay?"

"B-b-b-but..." Just then, she ended the conversation. I was frustrated.

"Ugh! I hate that woman!" I exclaimed. "She's always wants to go shopping instead of studying." But I don't have any choice but to follow her orders.

"Hon, breakfast is ready." my mom said.

"I'll be right there." I replied. Just in time, breakfast is served. I'm now feeling hungry. I looked at the clock on the wall and I saw it's 8:25. It's still early. I wonder why she invited to come at the mall?

= END OF CHAPTER FOUR =

**May: **Really, that's what happened.  
**Me: **Uh-huh. _(nodded)_  
**Drew: **So that's the reason why you disappeared from the Fanfic world.  
**Me: **But I'm not going to disappear forever you know.  
**Dawn: **Yeah, I thought so.  
**Me:** Oh, there you are my dear fanfic readers! So how was it?  
**Ash:** So far so good.  
**Me: **Ash?  
**Dawn: **No wonder you're here this whole time.  
**May:** What are you doing here?  
**Ash:** We'll I'm just reading your fanfics including this chapter, and so far you've done pretty good.  
**Me: **Oh, really?  
**Ash: **Yeah, and for the first time, Drew was on the scene at last!  
**Drew: **Really, I was?  
**Ash:** _(nodded) _I don't know you were crying on that scene.  
_(Drew blushed__)  
_**Drew: **I-I-I-i'm not crying. I'm a man okay. I'm a man.  
**Ash:** Okay. Whatever you say.  
**Me: **How about you, you guys enjoyed it?  
**May: **Please review. The author wants to know your suggestions and comments on how to improve the story. Chapter 6 is up next so do stay tuned.  
**Me: **Don't forget to like the FB page that I told you earlier. So please do like it now!


End file.
